Worked Day/Transcript
(The school bus departs from Jefferson County Middle School. Zack, Melissa and Milo are looking over a list of careers) Milo: So we're supposed to pick a career today? The job that we're going to have for the rest of our lives? Today? Melissa: When I was little I wanted to be a journalist or queen of the universe. Zack: You know only one of those is actually a career. Milo: When I was little, I wanted to be a robot. Zack: And that's not a career at all, also none of those are on the list. Milo: But what if I want to be an ophthalmolic laboratory technician? Melissa: An ophtha-what now? Milo: They make prescription eye glasses and contact lenses. Zack: Milo, do you actually want to be an ophthalm... Milo: An ophthalmolic laboratory technician. And no... but, maybe? I don't know. What, what if I want to do all these things? I have to decide today? Melissa: I already did. Here, I wrote it in. (Melissa hands Zack her list of careers) Zack: Journalist slash queen of the universe. Melissa: Now it's a career. Milo: And some of these don't even sound like real jobs. Animator? I think it's a typo. But what if that is a real job? How will I ever decide? (The bus has stopped at the water treatment plant for career day) Ms. White: Welcome children. Out next career day speaker is Milo's father, Mr. Murphy. Martin: Hi kids. Ms White: Mr Murphy is going to tell us what a city safety inspector does. Mr. Murphy? Milo: Come on dad, wow us! Martin: As the city's key safety inspector, most of my job is just to show up. When I'm around anything that can go wrong tends to. And therefore, whatever safety precautions are in effect will be tested to the limit. Zack: So what are the odds of something going wrong while we're here? (Melissa gets out her calculator) Melissa: Are you kidding? Milo, his father in the same place, fan blades, water pipes, fourteen to one. Zack: Really? Melissa: So, you want a piece of that action? (Zack takes out his wallet) Zack: Can I get another hard hat? Martin: And over here is the aeration tank. Kind of like a huge dishwasher. Milo: We should get one of those for our house. Martin: Sure would help with... how does your mother put it? Milo: The pile of hate in the sink? Martin: She's got a way with words. (Diogee walks up, stuck in a hard hat) Milo: Diogee. (Milo shakes him out of the hard hat) How did you get in here? Martin: Diogee, go home. (Milo places the hard hat back on his head) Milo: You heard him boy, on your way. (Diogee stumbles blindly into the water treatment plant manager on his way out) (Vinnie is looking at a lava lamp in a shop window while Balthazar is writing in a book) Vinnie: Aaaah. Aaaaaaaaaah. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah yes! (A blob of wax in the lava lamp makes it to the top) So, burgers or Mexican food? (Balthazar puts away his book and gets out a map of Danville) Balthazar: First we need to complete our mission, which is quite simple actually. All we have to do is make sure that that truck, filled with pistachios, gets from A to B. Literally from A street, right here, where we are now, to the pistachio warehouse on B street. Then we can think about lunch, and when we think about it, it will be Chinese. Vinnie: You know what we should get? We should get breakfast burritos. That's breakfast inside of a lunch. Balthazar: Which is my very objection. Zack: Huh, here's a job called middle management. Though I'm not sure why middles need to be managed. Milo: Me neither. I've never seen an unruly middle. Martin: Just wait till you get to my age boys. Zack: I don't get it. Martin: Anyway, up here we have a real treat. (A screw unscrews itself off a meter) A drinking water supply hose that looks like George Washington. ... (Milo sees the screw fall past their walking platform and watches it fall into a giant fan. The fan seizes up and the strain makes it break and shoot out of its grate. Milo quickly moves backward as the fan cuts through the handrail he was leaning on and then cuts several large water pipes above him. Zack passes Melissa a one dollar note as a cascade of water falls towards them. Everyone screams as they are washed down a pipe system.) Milo: Don't worry guys. I've got just the thing. (A giant snowman inflates out of Milo's backpack) Zack: A snowman? Really? Milo: Hey. The raft is being repaired. Zack: Hey. Snowman is an island. (Everyone starts climbing onto the snowman) Milo: Come on, there's room for everyone. Oh no! (Milo points out Diogee on a high platform above them) Everyone: Diogee, go home! (Diogee jumps off the platform and land on the inflatable snowman, launching everyone else back into the water) Martin: Don't worry kids, we'll be fine once the high pressure water vents open. (Balthazar watches the driver get into the Allied Pistachio truck with a strange looking range finder) Balthazar: Alright, there's the driver, they're on the move. Let's go. (They start running towards the truck) Hurry! (Vinnie soon stops to catch his breath) Vinnie: Uuugh. Uuugh. I should not have eaten all those... waxed lips. Uuugh. Balthazar: How can you be so out of shape? You're wearing a track suit. Vinnie: Well, you're wearing a top hat so how can you be so... I don't know, out of rabbits? Balthazar: Hm. (The truck starts up) Oh no! The truck! (Balthazar fires a grappling hook that grabs onto the pistachio trucks rear bumper bar. Balthazar is pulled along after it. Vinnie quickly grabs his coat tails and is dragged after him. As they stumble down the street they crash into a trolley that someone is loading cardboard boxes onto. The mover drops the next box full of breakables straight onto the street, not having noticed that the previous boxes were knocked over. Balthazar rides the trolley down the street, with the grappling hook still in his hands and Vinnie being dragged behind him.) Vinnie: Do you get it? Out of rabbits. Because you look like a magician... Wugh! Balthazar: I get it! Vinnie: Hey Cavendish, I'm literally riding your coat tails. (The driver breaks at a stop sign and precedes to watch the two riding the trolley continued down the street) Balthazar: Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow wow wow Wow! Wow wow wow wow. Vinnie: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (The trolley crashes into a parked car and Balthazar gets up and starts walking back to the truck) Balthazar: Ugh! It's always the same thing every time. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Excuse me young man, your boss told me to tell you that he wants me to drive this truck to the warehouse on B street. Driver: Mr Averson said that? Balthazar: Yes, he also told me to tell you this. (Balthazar grabs the driver by the nose and pulls him out the window) Driver: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow oow! Ow! (Balthazar opens the door and gets into the driver's seat) Balthazar: Come on Dakota. Vinnie: Yeah yeah, I'm way ahead of ya. (They drive off) Driver: Well, it looks like I get the afternoon off. Martin: Well, the water venting system seems to be working. But, you're going to want to check the stability of that catwalk. And... (A broken bot bounces off the managers helmet and Martin catches it) you're gonna want to replace this T bolt. Milo: Okay Diogee, now you should go home. Well, safety inspector is an exciting job. Zack: Yeah, I guess so. Milo: Which doesn't really narrow it down for me. What am I going to do? There are only two more stops. Ms White: Come on kids. Time to visit Melissa's father at the fish hatchery. Zack: Your father works at a fish hatchery? Milo: Yeah, I though he was a fireman. Melissa: He is, the fish hatchery is probably on fire. Mr. Chase: Well, the fire's out and the fish are safe. Oh yeah, that reminds me, Milo you weren't here at the fish hatchery this morning, were you? Melissa: Dad. Mr. Chase: Ha. I kid. But seriously, you weren't here, right? Milo: Oh Mr. Chase, I'm flattered, but no. Mr. Chase: Okay, report finished. Who'd like a practice run with the hose? Milo: I would! Who knows, I might want to be a fireman. Mr. Chase: Wait a minute. Milo? A fireman? Melissa: He said might, dad. Mr. Chase: But... Milo: How do I turn this thing... wow! Melissa: Just breath. (Milo is lifted off the ground ad the firehose flails back and forth uncontrollably. The water pushes the school bus and knocks over a sign that knocks over a power line that falls onto a patch of Christmas trees.) Advertiser: Christmas trees for sale. Get ahead of the Christmas rush. Christmas trees for... (Some sparks from the power lines put all the trees on fire) Hurry! They're going fast! Hurry! Get it while you oh, forget it! (One fireman is talking to a firewoman as he packs up a hose) Fireman: So we finally put out the fire and no one had had anything to eat since that morning. So we stopped to buy some hotdogs. And then Bert goes, 'Hey, we should start another...' Mr. Chase: (Clears throat loudly) Fireman: Sorry chief, we're on it. (Mr. Chase shuts off the water to Milo's hose and he falls down in front of him) Mr. Chase:' Well Milo, You're the first person in history to ever start a fire with water. Milo: Thanks. Mr. Chase: Not really a compliment. (Balthazar pulls up) Balthazar: There, B street, was that so hard? Vinnie: So we're taking the pistachios to a steak sandwich place? Balthazar: This is supposed to be a pistachio storage facility. Vinnie: You know what we should get? We should get a steak sandwich. That's dinner inside of a different lunch. Balthazar: I don't understand. This is B street. (Vinnie grabs the map from Balthazar) Vinnie: Now let me see that. Oh, here's your problem. We're supposed to be on B street south. That's clear on the other side of town. We're on B street north, see? That's what this little S means. B street south. If it was an N it would be B street north, But this is an S. Balthazar: I get it! Ms. White: And our final stop for career day is with Zack's mom, Dr. Underwood. Milo: Hi Zack's mom. Eileen: Please just call me Dr. Zack's mom. Milo: Did you always know you wanted to be a doctor Dr. Zack's mom? Eileen: Milo, are you thinking about becoming a doctor? Milo: Yeah. Maybe. I've always wondered what it was like on the other side of the bandage. Melissa: What's your specialty Dr. Zack's mom? Eileen: The really bloody stuff. Students: Cool! Student: Yeah. Eileen: But since I can't show you that, how about I show you our state of the art MRI machine. (Kyle is laying down preparing to be imaged by the MRI machine) Eunice: Um, Mr. Drako, I'll need you to put your arms a your sides, not crossed over your chest like that. Kyle: Are you sure? This feels so... unnatural. Eunice: I'm sure. Kyle: Well, you're the professional. Eileen: Now, this is where we monitor the magnetic resonance imaging or MRI for short. Chad: Cool. Joni: Let me see. (The students all move forward to get a better look) Chad: Quit pushing. Eileen: Okay kids, let's give Eunice a little bit more space. (They all back up and Milo accidentally leans against a switch that makes the light spark) Eileen: The MRI is basically a giant magnet. The controls are very... (The light breaks free of the roof and pushes the magnet up to full power and breaks the control lever) Eileen: Uh... so, technically we are never supposed to put that lever up to ten. (An alarm sounds) Kyle: Oops. My bad. I'll uncross my arms. (The metal door between the observers and the MRI is ripped off it's hinges and becomes stuck to the MRI magnet. It is then joined by Eunice's glasses and Eileen's keys and pen.) Eunice: I should just leave. Eileen: Okay, who wants to see the emergency exit? Joni: I do. (Everyone runs out except for Milo who is pulled back towards the magnet. As he clings onto the door frame a hammer, torch, two man saw, pick axe, sauce pan, fire extinguisher, and an anchor fall out of his backpack onto the magnet. He then is able to follow the rest) Melissa: How did you fit an anchor in your backpack? Milo: You don't know everything about me. (Meanwhile lamp posts, mail boxes, cars, parking meters, traffic lights, man hole covers and a girl on a bicycle fly towards the magnet. Scott arises from an open man hole.) Scott: Hey! Who stole my door? (Power lines and wind turbine fans are pulled towards the magnet and the many piercings of a young couple are pulled out) Citizens with piercings: We're finally free. (They sip tea contently. A driver of a mobile crane is moving scrap metal around a large crowded scrap yard) ACME Scrap Metal Worker: Yeah, I'm going to be working late, so leave me some left overs. (All the metal in the yard and the crane fly away) Never mind, I'll be there in twenty minutes! (A ute, an antenna, a barrel, a guy in a bathtub, a ladder, a water tower tank, and a suspension bridge fly through the air towards the hospital. They are shortly followed by an aircraft carrier that rips up the road. Nearby, Vinnie and Balthazar suddenly find themselves pressed up against the windshield of the pistachio truck.) Vinnie: Oh. This can't be good. (The truck is plucked from the ground and flies into the hospital, eventually smashing through the wall of the MRI room and catapulting Kyle, laying on his wheeled platform, down the hall. He is able to keep his hospital robe on with his hands.) Kyle: Oh, so this is way they wanted me to keep my arms by my sides. Wait, why did they leave this window open! (Kyle flies out of the hospital) Vinnie: So, hospital food it is. That's lunch, inside of a hospital. Milo: Hey Mr. Hartoonian, how do you like being a bus driver? Mr. Hartoonian:How do you like to sit down? Milo: I like it just fine. Thanks. (Kyle rolls past the bus) Kyle: Arms at your sides! Arms at your sides! Arms at your sides! Arms at your sides! Arms at your si...! Melissa: Well, what do you think Milo? Did you narrow it down at all? Milo: No. I want to do everything. And you can't do everything. Melissa: You can if you're a journalist slash queen of the universe. Milo: I guess. But I still have one more stop to make. (Milo looks out into his backyard) Milo: Mom! Brigette: Out here Milo. (Milo walks to the shed at the back and finds Brigette gluing model buildings together on a table) Milo: Almost done? Brigette: (Sigh) Work in progress. (Diogee sniffs the models) Milo: '''Diogee, go ho... oh, wait a minute. You are home. Good boy. ' '''Brigette:' So, how was career day? Milo: I'm just confused. It seems like it's really important to pick a career, but I just don't know what to pick. Brigette: Then don't, do everything. Being an architect is my second career and I had plenty of jobs before that. You shouldn't worry too much about it today. Just being Milo, that's a full time job, wouldn't you say? Milo: Yeah, sure keeps me busy. Brigette: Besides, I already know what you're going to be. Milo: What? Brigette: You're going to be extraordinary. Milo: Oh mom. (Milo and Brigette hug and Brigette pats his back) Brigette: Ok, where's your anchor? It's my world and we're all living in it Category:Transcript Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:W